Sonic epilouge chapter 1 : the Begining
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: This is my version of sonic epilouge but I hope that you guys enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW IT SO I CAN SEE TO MAKE IT BETTER. And if you want to help with the story please don't hesitate to ask and can you please review it after reading please
1. New story making

I am going to make another story but I will finish this one but the new story will contain new charecters in other words I am accepting 3 people's charecters to put in the story and will be a lucky draw so if you want your charecter in my stoRy I will need a description of what your charecter looks like what is his or her personality what they are trained basilcy what your charecter is may you can help with the story if you like it or not so please and thank you

(note: I need names of thecharecterNAND everything about them )


	2. IMPORTANT READ FIRST

I'm just putting this in cause I want you yes you to review my bloody story and if you want help by sending a review and don't worry no one else can see them only me cause I have to moderate or expect them first before they come on the Internet so REVIEW MY GOD DAM STORY CAUSE IM NOW GOING TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR AT LEAST I GET 1 REVIEW ON THE LASTEST CHAPTER TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER 

**REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NNNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : the Begining

One day our hero finds himself in knothole village ruins where egg man destroyed the village to ruins. And there we find sonic just remembering the old days in knothole. He started to think. ' why is all this happening. First knothole now new metropolis what am I suppose to do.' with a attitude. Then sonic turned and went into his own home in knothole and wishing that he could have done something to stop eggman, meterx, black doom and moebius from invading. Then sonic went zooming back to gun HQ knowing that it will be safe for them but he saw everyone who got out of new motropolis in tears and pain about loseing someone they loved.

Sonic thought to himself ' ever since this war started between everyone it has been chaos. First it seemed easy fighting eggman than out of no where black doom and his army started coming falling from the sky. To every major city on möbius. then the meterx came in heavy with ships blasting everything in sight trying to get revenge on sonic for beating him and for stopping his plans. Everything when to hell but when things couldn't get any worse the Anti moebius started to invade out of no where our forces are out numberd and out gunned. We fell so fast now it's a war that could destroy our home.'While wishing it could all end.

When sonic walked into the base, tails walked up to him with a worried look on his .,face

' where the hell have you been ' with a angry way of saying it

' I just went out for a bit. You know fresh air.'

' come on sonic. What's really going on where did you go.'

Sonic just walked on past tails and said while walking

' just went back to knothole, feel better now' with a peed off tone

Tails said back In a angry response ' hay, first we lost knothole now we lost loved ones and we lost new metropolis. We don't want to lose you to. We all care about you. you've been on edge ever since the break up with Sally and the loss of Amy going missing'

Sonic just keeped on walking thinking 'there's more to it than meets the eye with this'

Tails and sonic enter the meeting room where knuckles, the president, Sally, Antoine, colonel leader of gun forces, ellas, rotor and chuck. They were sitting around this round table. Thinking what to do. But then they stopped and starred at sonic. All thinking where the hell he's been. But then they all got down to business to finding a way to beat the fighting sides.

Sally got an idea and started talking

' ok we need to take down eggman first cause he's going to be the most annoying so first we infiltrate his factorie and take him out of commission so I have the blueprints right here thanks to tails here'

Tails replyed ' yeah it wasn't easy getting those'

Sally ' ok so here it is so I will send in three teams to plant bombs here here and here then it will cause the main core to go offline and eggman will be defenceless for a attack so I want team one to be sonic, me tails. Teams 2 will be the chaotix so that your team knuckles. Team three will be Antoine, bunnie ,rotor. And while we're inside the facility colonel

Will put together a strike force to attack eggman by surprise. So has everyone got there plan.'

Everyone ' yep '

The meeting ended and tails was the one who left the room in a hurry. Trying to figure out what was going on with the meterx cause they haven't heard from them in a while. He came into the computer room and looked at what was the meterx doing. He searched and searched and found the meterx leader who he saw was dark oak. But tails was thinking how dark oak got killed by him and Cosmo. He couldn't believe he's eyes and ears when he saw Cosmo alive and breathing. He knew it could be a trick but He busted into tears when he saw her. putting his hand on the screen. saying with a sad voice ' I will save you Cosmo. Just you wait I will'. But cream was outside thinking ' what should I say to tails. That I like him that I really really like him' cheese was there with her. cheese knew what she was thinking and tried to cheer cream up. Cream suddenly heard tails and saw in looking at the over heard tails saying something about Cosme and Cream was shocked with joy when she saw Cosmo alive but then she remembered what happened with tails and Cosmo. cream started to run to her room crying her eyes out knowing that he might not like her .

Julie-su heard cream crying in her room and knocked on the door and said ' are you all right dear'

Cream ' no. i want to be left alone' while pouring her eyes out and her head in her pillows

Julie-su ' come on tell me what's wrong I could sort it out' with a light voice trying to comfort cream. Cream slowly put her head and looked at Julie su and said ' I don't think you can really sort this one out' trying to speak without bursting into tears

Julie su ' you know you can tell me anything '

Cream got up out of bed and ran out the door trying to get away from Julie su and from telling her what she really thinks. Julie su ran and tried to catch cream before she got away. She couldn't reach her so she gave up and started to think ' what was she all worked up on. Is it because Amy is missing or something happend to her mother or is it something else. Hmmmmm'. She walked down the corridor and saw tails getting all his gear ready for something big thats going to happen and she knows its going to happen so she ran to him before he tried to make a runner. ' hay tails where are you off to then in hurry.'

Tails gave no reply like she wasn't there. Then he looked at her and just walk out the door

Julie su thinking ' where is he off to like that. he's got a mission in a hour'. She just walked to her room and relaxed for a bit before the mission.

**All characters belong to SEGA I do not own any characters but own story **

My epilogue will contain stuff from sonic x, sonic comics, Satam and basically all of sonics been in

Sonic epilogue

Please review even if you don't like it cause the story gets better in chapter 2 and 3 cause I'm going thought the dramatic bits here


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : the loved the lost and the missing

Sonic was sitting in his room at the gun HQ and thinking about how Sally was acting round him and how he really misses Amy . Sonic was really shocked at him self about how he misses Amy for some reason and how he misses being with Sally like in the past.

The alarm rang and a voice came on the intercom saying ' all three teams report to your station and get ready to move out' sonic was surprised about how Sally can really sound that serious. ' She's never that serious in the past. What did I do to make her break up with me. Hmm' sonic got up out of bed and slowly walked to his station and thinking about Amy and Sally. ' where did I go wrong was it with amy going missing or was it something I done.' when sonic was thinking in his head. He tried to remember.

Sonics flashback

' come on Amy were here to take down eggman for good. So stop fooling around and get a move on'

' Ok so what we need to do again'

'Infiltrate eggmans base undetected and blow up the core'

'ok at least I'm with you on this one I'm never with you on missions'

Sonic whispering to him self ' yeah I wonder why'

Amy in shock ' what WAS THAT'

Sonic 'errrr nothing '

Than a large ship came down on eggmans base and both started to blow each other up

Amy and sonic in shock about the look and shape of the ship.

Amy and sonic shouted ' IT'S THE METERX WHAT AND HOW ARE THEY DOING HERE'

Than a bright light came down and sonic woke up unconscious and found Amy was missing

' Amy where are you . It's not the place to play games. AAAAMMMYYYY'

Back to reality

Sonic ' it couldn't be with Amy maybe that's the reason why no ones talking to me or Could it be that time on the mission where we found black dooms forces taking over new metropolis where that i disobeyed orders from Sally and wasn't there for her when she got injured.' In a dase sonic came back and realised that he was all ready there to take down eggman

' I haven't seen eggy in a while I might even get to say hello to him or just kick his butt like always maybe that could cheer me up' but sonic tried to link up with tails and sally. But only saw sally. He zoomed to her and said ' hay sal where's tails '

Sally with a angry tone ' never call me sal again sonic and no I don't know where he is. Should've been here by now'

Sonic was amazed how Sally reacted to him in that manner

Sonic ' yo sal what's wrong what did I do'

Sally ' if your the hero than figure out your self now get those charges in place now before we're seen ' sonic was still amazed about how Sally is treating him but he knows he needs to compete the mission no matter what it takes to save everyone.

Back where sonic and the rest are trying to do the mission tails is off trying to infiltrate the meterx HQ trying to get in contact with Cosmo.

With tails hiding in the trees out side the base he scans the area for meterx and a way in. But he knows he has to do this he really really needs to do this for Cosmo cause he hasn't seen her in years and wants to know how she and the meterx are alive. So tails observed the meterx movements carefully. He sees a lot of blind spots where he can get in so he tries to move in closer trying to hide behind every rock or tree that he could find to disguise him self. When he got closer and closer to the back door he had a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong with this mission but with out hesitation he imedenently thought about Cosmo.

' I will try and rescue you Cosmo no matter what ill do I will follow you to the end of möbius' tails thinking to him self. He went through the door bringing him into some sort of room where it was a lab. Tails ' what in hell are they going to Do here.' tails heard someone coming outside the door. tails quickly looked around and found a vent to hind in. When he got in there the person went through the door was dark oak.

Dark oak 'our plans might have come to a halt but our new leader wants this finished' tails was watching dark oak writing stuff down and typing. He needed to get a closer look but dark oak could sense something in the room with him. Tails tried to hold his breath and keeped still as long as possible. Dark oak was almost right on to him in till a higher officer by the sound of it was telling dark oak that the leader wants to see him. Dark oak walked out of the room and tails jumped down and took a camera out of his back pack and started taking lots of pictures of the formulary and writing of the computer and hoping that he can figure out what there doing. Tails finished doing what he needed and continued the search for Cosmo. But tails heard screams from one of the rooms down the corridor. Tails tried to get there as fast as he can. He came up to the door it looked bigger the rest but he had no choice to look for the cause of the scream. He opened the door . He walked through but he saw a big chair where the big man sits. But tails started to hear voices in his head. Tails got ready for a fight. He drew his little blade from his belt. Getting ready in his fighting stance but then the voices stopped and he walked over to the chair and someone said

'that's close enough'

Tails ' ive got some questions that need answering now'

' I sure you do tails but first I need you to lower the weapon'

Tails ' no where are you come out of the dark and into the light I want to see the face of the person who killed millions and for what reason.' but then tails realised that the person knew his name ' how do you know my name SHOW YOUR SELF'

' tails I can't show my self in till you lower your weapon'

Tails had a bad feeling that If he doesn't hes a goner. Tails lowered his weapon and said

' ok I lowered my weapon come out' and then the chair started to turn. Tails couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was in charge.

' hello tails I know you got a lot of questions to ask but I need you to cooperate ok' tails saw Cosmo . He was in so much joy that he ran up to her and gave her a hug and started to cry.

Cosmo missed tails so much when she was dead so she gave tails a hug and busted in to tears. Tails ' what are you doing here Cosmo. I missed you so much I couldn't believe that you was alive please how did you come back.'

Cosmo ' ok tails I'll tell you, when my seeds started to spread across the galaxy bring my people back to life so did I but we knew that a lot of us were going to end up on diffrent planets so we built ships to go to planets with our people on and we went back to out home planet but history repeated it self we were drawn in to a war where we need to build our army's again but we need the chaos emeralds to be able but everyone sees us as a threat cause what we tried to do in the past but that's in the past we need them so that my species won't die all over again. Tails slowly looked at Cosmo and walked back a step.

Tails '. Why did you kill millions of my people just to get what you want.

Cosmo was shocked at tails when he reacted to what she said

Cosmo ' tails you don't understand. I can't explain that. But I need your help. Please help me and we can be together again." tails was shocked about what Cosmo offered him but he though in his head ' I can't help Cosmo kill more of my people but I don't want to lose her again like last time.' tails looked at Cosmo in the eye and said ' I..I...I c...I can't Cosmo what you done here is wrong I can't help you' tails starts to cry

Cosmo ' tails don't make me do this please ' with a regretful voice

Tails ' no I can't '

Cosmo ' then I'm sry for what I have to do'

A blade came out of cosmos sleeve. And pointed it at tails. Tails quickly reacted to it and was all ready at the door and he looked back at Cosmo. Cosmo was charging with all her might at tails trying to get to him fast enough to kill him but then Cosmo started to cry and stop and looked at tails for a moment. She called the meterx to her position. Tails had to quickly get out there. He pulled his knife out of his belt and started slicing every meterx he sees near the exit. Tails is about half way to the exit. Dark oak pulled a huge sword out.

Dark oak ' are you ready to die puny fox'

Tails ' I killed you once I can do I again'

Dark oak try's to slice tails in half vertical. Tails dodges it by flipping over dark oak.

Dark oak grew with rage ' the only time you beat me was with Cosmo and super sonic and shadow in the power cannon .' ( sonic x last episode little recap) tails knew he would be killed if he stays any longer so he try's to peg it to the exit. Dodging all of dark oaks attacks and his minions lasers. Tails got shot in the back of the foot and fell to the ground In pain and a bit of blood coming out of the wound.

Tails' AHHHHHH YOU BAS&£?!'

Dark oak ' you will die by my sword runt'

Tails saw his entire life pass right before his eyes. Hes life with Sonic, Sally, and everyone he's been in on a adventure went. Dark oak rose his sword high ready for the kill. Cream was following tails from the beginning. Cream really wanted to tell him something but couldn't get the courage to tell him . When cream saw tails on the floor bleeding blood she gasped.

Tails ' so this is how it's going to end for me. Tails starts to cry. Cream is parlized in shock and fear of tails. Dark oak drew his sword down.

'WAIT'

Dark oak' WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT ME '

Cosmo came running in

'i did now stand down maybe he might reconsider my offer' she offers a hand to tails

' what do you say tails' while smiling at him

Cream just standing in the back ground in the shadows. Looking at tails thinking ' don't do it tails ...please...don't '

Cosmo ' I can heal you and we will be together and safe this time'

Tails thinking to himself ' should I. Shouldn't I. I will die if I refuse but if I accept me Cosmo will be together. But all my friends.' tails gave a answer while in pain

Tails ' if I join will you leave my friends alone with everyone else and try and get the chaos emeralds without hurting anyone else anymore.'

Cosmo 'yes'

Tails gives and takes one hand and accepts the deal. Cream is in shock about tails accepting the deal. She came running out of the corriedoor and out side running back to base. ' why did you do it tails. Why' while wiping her hand over her eyes to wipe off the tears.

While sonic and Sally were trying to get in to the eggman base with out being detected. They put explosives everywhere in the base and trying not to be seen by the robots.

Sally ' sonic I want you to put this last explosive her ok do you think your can do that with out hurting someone'

Sonic was getting angry and annoyed at Sally and replyed.

' ok now I want an answer why is everyone on edge with me and why did you actually break up with me.'

Sally looking at sonic like he was a complete ass

' like I said well talk back at base ok now do your job now before I kick you there.

Sonic got agitated and went to do the job.

' why did she speak to me like that. I don't recall anything about what happend that night with me and Sally.'

Flashback

Sally walked into sonic room

' hi sal what up'

' err sonic I need to speak to you'

' whats wrong you know you can tell me anything.'

' ok you've been gone for a long time I need to know whats happening'

Back to reality

' that's all I remember from that night it's like I didn't know what I was doing'

Sonic quickly set the charge and ran back to Sally.

' hmm you actually came back this time.'

' sal I want to know right here and now why are you treating me like a complete ass.'

' WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME SAL'

Sally shouted with rage. The sensors of the robot nearby heard the sounds and were aleted and came flying in to find the problem.

Sally whispering ' now look what you done you've blown this hole thing'

Sonic was up to top of his peak in anger. He came running out. Spin dashing every robot he can see. Then the robots saw sonic and started to engage in combat. Shooting straight at him. Sonic saw them coming though and slid across the floor trying to get behind a pillar.

Sonic got behind the pillar and was trying to think a way out of there. He saw an opening and tried to contact Sally. ' sal where are you I found a way out' but nothing but static came for an answer ' sal I know you are just playing around but come on respond'

' I'm afraid she can't right know but please leave a message rodent'

The robots came in closer on sonic locking him behind that pillar.

' now since I have your attention you will do as I say or bye bye princess'

Sonic weren't shocked at all when he heard that Sally got captured. But he knew its not like eggman to do something like that. Just kill her straight away without him there. Sonic tried to say behind the pillar and said over the mic ' ok what have you done this time eggman.'

To think But a laughing voice came over the intercom instead the mic ' do you really think that that egg brain could do this and survive this long into this war. You've got another thing coming rodent.' sonic was thinking that the only person who could have done it and he came to a conclusion ' snivley. If you touch a hair on sal I'll kill you.'

Snivley ' well done rodent I might think that you might be a threat now. But lets get down to business. I want you to come down here peacefully and I might think about keeping her alive.

Sonic though that he had no choice but to comply. He came out with his hands up and the robots tied him up and carried him to the centre of the base. When they got there the robots untied him and left the room. Sonic was thinking that what am I. I am a huge threat to snivley and he untied me. Then a bright light came upon sonic. After a few seconds he got his vision back only to see snivley holding a gun in his hand.

'ok snivley where's sal'

' hmm I knew you were so stubborn to come to rescue her' while waving the gun around

' I swear if you do anything I won't be so friendly'

Then a hatch open and Sally came out knocked out. Snivley looking at sonic like he's going to do something dark. ' ok rodent I am going to give you a question and I want the right answer if not' snivley checking if there were bullets in the gun.

Sonic just standing there in a shock Sally woke up only to find herself in pain

Sally ' sonic help me'

Sonic knew what game snivley was playing and nodded to snivly to accept it

' hmm I'm glad you accepted the challenge rodent.'

Sonic trying to calm Sally down 'don't worry sal I get you out of this one'

Sally looking in sonics eyes knowing that something is going to happen to both of them.

' ok rodent you will have ten seconds to answer. 1 what do you think happened when you were gone'

'all I really know is memory's about how it started with the meterx,eggman,dark oak and moebius.' snivley looking surprised about how sonic wasn't knowing about what happend to everyone when it started.

' ok rodent. Where is the master emerald '

' well that's a stupid question I don't know'

' you got INTILL ten ,one' sonic tries to think as fast as he can.

' 5' snivley clicking back the gun,

Sonic reacted with out hesitation and went to save Sally but snively knew what sonic was going to do and turned and shot at sonic.

' ahhhhhhhh'

Sally in shock about sonic getting shot ' NOOOOOOOOOO'

' well rodent looks like I might be able to do something after all' snivley chuckles while sonic goes unconscious from the pain. Snivley turned and slapped Sally round the face to knock her out. Moments later sonic and sal wake up in different cells. Sonic with a damned face

' I knew this would happen' then everything blacks out for sonic and Sally only to find them selfs out in the great forest waking up next to each other.

Sally came running over to sonic.

' sonic are you all right ' while sonic is coming to.

' sal is that you ugh ,my head what did that worm do to us.'

' don't know but we need to get you out of here'

Sally helping sonic up and walking towards the base. While they were getting to they started to get a bit unfriendly. ' ok sal now we can have that talk why did you break up with me' Sally turned and look at sonic thinking ' he really doesn't know what happend does he.'

Sally put her hand on sonics shoulder. ' do you remember that night with the party and everything' sonic in a dase trying to find out what happend cause he has no memory after the flash ' no I really don't know'

' ok here is how it all went. First you went around kissing all the girls around the party but you were drunk so I accepted it but it all went down hill when you' Sally giving a big pause

' what sal what did I do' Sally busted into tears and ran ' you bast why did you do that you knew we were going out and you still went and done it' sonic was in shock and chased after Sally and easily caught up ' what did I do ' Sally stopped and sat down ' you...you...and Amy ' when sonic heard Sally say Amy sonic said imedenently ' no no no no no I didn't did I'

Sally got up and punch sonic so hard it broke his nose ' that's what you get you cheating sob' Sally started to walk back to base while sonic got up and sat down on the log that right there and holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding. ' that's why Sally's so peed off at me but everyone else is because of me and Amy on that mission.' sonic got up off the log trying To stop the blood from pour out of his nose. He started to walk back INTILL he heard something moving in the bushes then another in around he's back and it started to get closer. Sonic got worried but INTILL he looked behind him and saw Amy just standing there looking at sonic. ' Amy is that you' Amy just KEEPED on looking at sonic.

' Amy speak to me where have you been' Amy just looked at sonic. Sonic got a weird feeling that hes just seeing things so he just started walking back to base hoping it is just a illusion.

He was half way back to base. Sonic looked back and saw amy still behind him. He turned and started to walk at Amy. ' Amy just talk to me' sonic got close to Amy only to see her red eyes glaring at him knowing something is going to happen. ' Amy what happend where have you been' Amy just glared at sonic and punched him so hard he went flying back into the tree and leaving a back mark. Sonic got up in pain ' ok that's what I call messed up. I'm getting hit by all the girls usually there all chasing me ' but when sonic got up he didn't react fast enough so Amy hit him with her piko piko hammer and sent him flying upwards. Sonic quickly saw Amy going to kill him with one hit so he spin dashed to throw her away. ' what the hell has gotten into you Amy ' sonic said

' well rodent how do you like my newest weapon' snively chuckled behind a bush just watching sonic struggling to keep Amy away. ' what have you done to Amy you s.o.b'

Snively just laughing in the back ground with Amy swinging her hammer into sonic. Throwing him everywhere. ' Amy snap out of it please' sonic trying to dodge Amy's swing.

' Amy I though you loved me why are you trying to kill me'

Amy speaks with a evil speech ' I don't care any more. You won't be mine than no one can have you.' sonic dodging another attack but snivley got out a syringe and tried to jab sonic with it. Sonic says' keep that thing away from me' snively replies saying ' amy jab him with this now'

' ok snively. Come here sonic I'll try to make this as painful as possible.'

' Amy what the hell is this about . Siding with snively that's not you'

Amy stops and looks and snivley.

Snively ' you can tell him if you want'

Amy' ok. Here It is sonic. First I knew that I might have a chance with you but ever Sally came in to the question well then I know I won't ever be with you ( looks at sonic and tears coming out of Amy) so I went to snivley to make sure that I can kill Sally without you knowing that we might be together you happy now'

Sonic looked shocked and surprised at Amy ' Amy I knew you felt that way about me but why Side with snively did he do something to you'

Amy replyed in anger 'I did it in my own choice. Ok now I will rip every bone out of your body' sonic went faster than the speed of sound back to the base while being chased by snively and Amy. Sonic went to the base only to see the meterx attacking the base and killing people. Sonic quickly reacted to it spin dashing through the meterx like they were paper. One by one they got sliced in half or destroyed by sonic. He had a funny look on his face knowing that this would happen so he tried to save as many people as possible.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ground floor traitors, rivals, love loss, machines and a plot

Sonic was inside the base trying to get the people out the underground exit. He looked around looking for the meterx seeing if they were coming for them but no machine in sight. He looked at the panicking crowd. Trying to get into the underground exit. Tens of tens they were running into the exit. Sonic started searching for his friends on the communicator.

" hay this is sonic anyone there" buy no answer came from there. Sonic got worried thinking' this is the meeting point if this place got attacked so why ain't I seeing anyone'

Sonic saw the last person go into the exit.

Sonic " ok I want you to get these people to these coordinates and stay low in till I come and get you" the person noded and followed sonics orders. Sonic went to the computer room thinking ' that's where tails would be' but got there in a mill second and saw that the whole room was a complete pig sty. Knowing some one has been in here looking for something. Sonic looked around. He looked on the floor, on pieces of paper, in a cupboard and on the computer. Only to find nothing. Sonic ran out the room and heard a scream from the main hall. He ran there in a split second and saw bunnie tied up on the floor all beaten in and in tears. Sonic ran up to bunnie only to get a response from bunnie

" get out of her sugar hog" sonic looked up only to see nothing in the main room. Sonic said

" who done this to you "

Bunnie replied and stutters from the pain

" t...t...t..ttttttt..."

Sonic saw and heard how bad bunnie was in and quickly picked her up and ran her to the medical room. Sonic tried he's best with no knowledge on first aid. Sonic was trying very hard trying to help bunnie clear the pains only with a pain killer, bandage and untiring her.

Sonic stayed with bunnie hoping that no meterx come into the room. Sonic heard another scream but it was really close. He looked at bunnie who got shocked wide awake by the scream. Bunnie spoke with a quiet voice

" ok I know that's not right"

Sonic saw a shadow outside the door window. He walked slowly up to it and spoke to bunnie. " I'll be back before you know it ok" bunnie nodded to sonic. Sonic went out the room only to see the rubble of the destruction and then the scream happened again but down the hall. Sonic knew that could be the scream that he heard bunnie. Sonic started walking down the hall thinking ' why did all this happen and how first the meterx were in a state of being frozen in time. Eggman is now snively and Amy is with him now trying to kill me and Sally. Scrouge attacked with his world into our world and black doom trying to destroy möbius. Hmm its like they all are fighting us than each other' sonic heard another scream but he heard a help as well. Sonic reacted to the help but not the scream. He ran down the hall to see a figure in the distance. He stopped and looked at the figure. Sonic checked the hall for anything that could be danger. He slowly started to walk to the figure who is on the ground on their knees and wearing a cloak. Sonic thought that this can't be right. He put his hand out to pull the cloak down. The figure quickly answered to sonic

" I wouldn't do that sonic. Just give us what we want and well be on our way."

Sonic just ignored the figure and knew the voice. He pull the cloak hood down to see tails

" yo tails where you've been you didn't come on the mission" sonic looked in shock and said to tails " wait a min who's we" tails stood up and looked at sonic. Sonic saw that look in his eye that he knew something. Tails just walked away and put his hand up and said " sorry sonic but I need more time" meterx jumped out of no where and hit sonic and he went into the wall. Sonic just got and smirked at the meterx but before he even had the chance the meterx hit him again and went into the wall again. The meterx taunted sonic

" heh your suppose to be the fastest thing alive don't make me laugh"

Sonic just heard that and got really mad. Sonic just got up and ran circles round them and spin dashing them in half. Sonic smirked and said " heh I am the fastest thing alive and don't forget it" sonic then got a transmission on his communicator from bunnie in the medical room " sonic are you all right i heard something going on in the hall" sonic felt pain in the past and learned to cope with it and replied " I'll be all right bunnie how you feeling"

Bunnie " I'm great now that Antoine is helping me" sonic looked surprised that anyone is here. He went to the medical room To check up on bunnie. He walked into the room to see Antoine and bunnie happy being with each other safe and sound. Sonic walked to the side of the bed and said to bunnie " it was tails weren't it bunnie" bunnie just looked disappointed and couldn't look at sonic for not telling him before. Antoine looked at sonic and spoke

" you know thaz it waznt your fault sonic"

" yeah I know but why tails there has to be a reason why he's with the meterx.

Bunnie and Antoine both said at the same time

" is there anything in his past or did he get captured or just turned on us"

Sonic just jumped up and knew why tails done it and said " could it be Cosmo"

Bunnie and Antoine didn't know anything that happened in that time where sonic and his friends went into space to save the universe and said " who is Cosmo"

Sonic just said while running out the door " il tell you later" sonic went to the computer room and went on the computer looking for what was the most recent thing on the meterx and a film came up with the transmission from the meterx talking about Cosmo and dark oak.

Sonic reacted to this and imedenently " dam I should've known that he's doing this for her but isn't his friends more important same with the planet." sonic then again searched the room again and found the same nothing. Sonic heard some walking down the hall way. Sonic hid behind the door only to see the figure looking at the computer and going on it. Sonic quickly looked at the figure to see tails on the computer and talking to him self

" I can't believe I done that to sonic. Sent meterx after him I am so sorry but I need to do this to get the meterx out of möbius" sonic walked out behind the door and said

" you really know how to keep someone waiting tails"

Tails jumped out of the seat and was shocked that sonic was in there.

Sonic " why are you with the meterx why." tails just couldn't look him in the eye that he sided with the meterx and wouldn't tell. Sonic got a little bit angry with tails and shoved him and said " why did you do it tails thats all I'm asking" still no answer from tails. Sonic got really angry with tails. But then cream was standing out side the door crying. Sonic and tails looked at cream and both said " what's wrong cream" cream just stood there looking at tails and sonic saying " why are yous two fighting each other your best friends." sonic calmed down after cream said that. Tails just looked at cream and said

" what are you doing here cream your not suppose to be here your going to get your self killed" cream just got really angry at tails and ran into the room and jumped kicked tails in the face. Tails went into the wall and then the floor. Sonic looked surprised at cream in how she done that. Sonic went to try and hold cream back and said " why did you do that that's my job" cream just busted into tears and said to sonic " you don't know what tails did do you." sonic looked at cream like she knew what happend and she saw it.

Cream " he made a deal with the meterx and Cosmo was their leader" sonic looked at tails who is out cold on the floor " why did you do it mate" bunnie and Antoine came through the door saying " come on this base is lost we need to leave" antonie looked at tails out cold on the floor and said " what happened in herz then" sonic looked at antonie and said

" it's a long story but let's get to the exit" sonic picked up tails and started to walk to the exit with cream, bunnie and Antoine. They got to the exit with no trouble like it was to easy.

Sonic quickly said " wait a min I just realised where is Sally and all that" bunnie told sonic what she knew of Sally " sugar hog Sally went to help another group of survives same with the chaotix and I don't know if their alive or missing or worse but we have to believe that their ok and yeah what happened with you and Amy that night Sally's been really upset with you lately" with them walking down the hall way of the exit sonic stopped and turned and told everyone there " ok it really wasn't my fault I got drunk and I went on a mad spree with the girls but come on it is Amy she took advantage" imedeantly another voice came from the end of the tunnel " yeah I know I did and it was the best feeling ever"

Sonic, bunnie, cream and Antoine looked at Amy and said " AMY" cream went over to Amy

With a jolly skip and said " yay your here now we will be safe"

Amy just gave an evil smile and got her hammer out. Sonic gave Antoine tails and zoomed in and saved cream. Sonic put cream down next to bunnie. Cream said to Amy

" why would you try and hit me" and got a reply she didn't suspect

" hit you I'm trying to kill you. You perfectice little brat"

Cream just looked at Amy and started to cry " why would you even do that Amy that's not you " Sonic just said " I hate snively that little worm he's going to pay for what he's done to you Amy" bunnie grabbed cream and ran off with Antoine. Sonic was holding Amy off from the rest. Dodging swings to dodging a syringe that snively gave Amy to jab him with.

Amy said with great anger " stay still sonic I can't get you" sonic just laughed and said

" you'll never get me when we wearnt going out and you'll never will" amy got really angry. Snivley walked behind Amy and said " sonic you really know how to keep a girl waiting"

Sonic stopped and so did Amy. Sonic said " what do you mean by that"

Snively just chuckled and told Amy to follow him. Sonic said " wait what did you mean by that" snively turned and said " you'll know when something has gone missing"

Snively walked out of the underground exit by the entrance while sonic was walking out the exit thinking what did he mean by that and as he walked out sunshine hit his face and he put his hand over his forehead to keep the sun out of his eyes to see the camp where everyone is. He ran into the camp like no tomorrow to see if everyone is all right. Chuck saw sonic running over and opened his arms and sonic went straight into him for a hug.

" we'll sonny boy arnt you a sight for saw eyes. Did you have any trouble while fighting snivley" sonic let go of chuck and said

" heh guess bunnie and ant told you about Amy uh"

" yeah and we figured out that tails is now working for the meterx and weve got another problem" sonic just rolled his eyes and interrupted chuck,

" looks like the bad news never ends today but carry on"

" yeah and don't freak out and do something reckless."

Sonic getting frustrated about all the news today

" can you hurry it up I need to speak to tails"

Chuck just stared at sonic

" ugh sonic snively got Sally again"

Sonic was not shocked when he heard about Sally

" unc I will get her back in a second but I really need to interagate tails"

" don't you mean speak to him"

" no not since he turned to the meterx"

Chuck nodded his head side ways " go on sonic just remember he is technically your brother so be nice" sonic acknoleged chuck and quickly zoomed to the tent where tails was tied up.

Bunnie looked at sonic zooming in and Said to him when he got in the tent

" hay sugar looks like we can't get anything out of him"

Antoine looked at bunnie and sonic saying

" i zee thinks that we should beat it out of him why he turned on us"

Sonic just shouted at Antoine saying

" we will do no such thing besides I know why he done it"

Knuckles came in with Julie su and said

" yeah we both know why don't we sonic. It's because of Cosmo ain't it"

Sonic nodded at knuckles while cream came through the tent entrance with a glass of water and bread and walked into the room where tails was tied up. Julie su was still wondering about what cream said and followed her in quietly. Cream walked up to tails and put the glass and bread on the table and said " why did you do it tails"

Tails just looks up and stares at cream.

" oh come on tails why did you side with the meterx"

Tails just gives a big breath and started to talk.

" what is it to you cream you don't know what it is like to lose someone you've loved"

Cream just bursts into tears and slaps tails round the face

" you just don't get it tails I do know that feeling" tails is shocked in what cream done and shouted back " yeah tell me and I will shut up then"

Julie su is sitting in the background and just realised what cream meant and knew what she was going to say. Cream shouted out loud at the top of her voice

" I lost my mother and I've lost you to" tails looked shocked in what she said

" cream what do you mean by that you've lost me part "

Cream started crying again and spoke

" you still don't get it I love you"

Julie su was shocked in cream so was tails

" crea never knew you felt that way but I" before tails could say anything else cream slapped tails even harder and ran out the tent crying. Knuckles and sonic and Antoine and bunnie saw cream run out and rushed into tails where sonic grabbed tails and put him up against the wall " what did you do to cream" tails didn't saying anything and tears came out his eyes. Julie su came out of the shadows and said

" don't do anything to him it was all cream she just had a chat and both are paying for it"

Knuckles " you just sat there and watched we really don't need any more hearts to be broken today" sonic interrupted knuckles and KEEPED tails on the wall " well if yous two are done playing babysitter you could try and help"

Tails choking on the grip of sonics hand knowing he ain't Gunnar give mercy to him and imedeantly said " I'll co-operate " sonic turNed and looked at tails and put him down While tails is gasping for air. Tails " you really know how to treat friends sonic" sonic turned with anger and looked at tails and pointed at him " well its not everyday that my brother goes and betrays us for machines" tails got up and shouted at him " IM ONLY TRYING TO HELP GET THE METERX OF THIS GOD DAME PLANET" sonic reacted with out hesitation " DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY POEPLE THEY HAVE KILLED AND YOUR HELPING THEM TRYING TO GET OFF THIS PLANET YOU'VE SEEN WHAT THEY DO TO PLANETS WHEN THEY SERVED THEIR PURPOSE" tails quiet down and looked away and whispered " we attacked them without question no wonder they attacked they were defending them selfs." Sonic took a deep breath and walked outside. Julie su came running out of the tent and sonic looked and said " hay why the hurry su" she turned and said " I'm going to look for cream" sonic just looked at her and ran off in to the forest.

Knuckles looked at sonic running and said " ever since the Amy and Sally thing it's like sonic ain't sonic anymore" Antoine came out and said " I have a strange feeling in my tummy something is going to happen to him" knuckles turned and chuckled at Antoine

" what you have that feeling to but then again it's sonic you can't blame him he's been through a lot that he doesn't remember" sonic ran into the forest to cool some steam off. He stopped and thought to him self ' why does everyone hate me all of a sudden' sonic heard and strange noise and a weird light coming from behind the bush. He walked over and said " I really am not in the mood if it's going to attack me" he looked at it and saw something coming out. Sonic gave a gasp and shouted " SLIVER" silver came out and looked around and said " is this the right time line I really don't want mess this up" sonic came up behind and tapped him on the back. Sliver jumped and flew and lifted sonic in the air and realised " oh it's you sonic sorry by the way what's the time" sonic just looked at him

With arms crossed and tapping his foot " why are you here silver another traitor mission hay" sliver gave a sicastic look back " well duh and I think in this time line they are going to show their selves to you" sonic slapped sliver and said " well your about 2 days short it was tails" sliver looked at sonic and said " well in this time line in know tails is going to turn but there's another did you know the real traitor and so far I have solid evidence" sonic just rolled his eyes and walked off. Silver just gave the word " it's Sally acorn" sonic looked at silver and just jumped at him with great anger " WHY DO YOU PEE ME OFF YOU USELESS TWIT I KNOW SAL SHE WOULDNT BETRAY HER FRIENDS AND HER KINGDOM " sliver caught sonic using his power and said " I knew you'll do that just like I framed Antoine so here's the evidence mister temper tram torm" sonic looked at sliver and picked up the case " you do know this won't solve anything I know sal she won't and I won't read it I trust sal" sliver shook his head and looked at him and said " sonic you do know what she does to you right" sonic just got more angry and started running at silver again. Silver grabbed sonic using his powers just in time and said " she's going to stab you guys in the back " and then sliver just walked off while sonic just stood there thinking " every time I run into that idiot I always have a go at him and He wonders why" sonic just slowly walked back to the camp sight only to see a figure in the distance. Sonic stopped and looked. It was eggman. Sonic with out question started running at him. Eggman just stood there looking at sonic and spoke with a quiet voice " rodent" sonic got close to the figure and jumped with his foot out in front for a drop kick. Eggman put his hands out and started wavering saying " STOP". Sonic didn't gave a glance and carried on and kicked eggman onto the floor. Sonic looked at eggman and said " I'm going to make you pay for what you did ro-butt-nick " eggman held his belly and got his breath back and stood up in pain

" you stupid rodent im here to tell you something and you go and kick me. Some freedom fighter you are" sonic stood there clenching his hands and said " you've shouldn't have shown your self now your going to die for what you did" eggman looked at sonic and tilted his head down and said " I know what I've done in the past and I'm...I'm...sorry" sonic unclenched his hand and looked at him with confusion thinking ' now that's something I never heard from eggman and he sounds sincere' sonic exhaled and looked up and said

" do you mean it" eggman looked up and nodded and said " if this will make it up to you I know all the codes for the base and I know what snivley planning and he needs to be taught a lesson for what he done to me" sonic looked at eggman and looked around and said to him while waving him a way to go " we'll talk back at camp this is not the place to talk about stuff in the open and I will be keeping an eye on you" eggman gave a smile and said

" thank you I will not forget this rode err I mean sonic" sonic gave a smile back while running back to camp with eggman.

**Pleaaaaasssssseeeeee review so I can see ifyo can make it good **


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A new plan

Eggman and sonic came running into the camp where eggman nearly fell to the floor from exhaustion and said to sonic.

" gasping arnt the people gasping going to be mad at me and you for gasping for bring me here " said to sonic

Sonic turned to eggman and gave a little chuckle and said.

" yeah but when I explain" but before sonic could finish his sentence everyone came running out and started screaming and charging at eggman. Eggman looked at them and said with a light whisper " I really don't like running" sonic shouted at the top of his voice "SSTTTTTOOOOPPPPP" they heard sonic and stopped and looked at him and said

" what's the big idea" said to sonic

" yeah their leader eggman is right there we can stop him now "

Eggman stood up and and tilted his head down and spoke

" I know I've done stuff in the past and I am sorry but my own nephew has kicked me out and is hunting me down like I tried to yous so I need your help getting my empire back so we can try to take down the meterx and black doom. I need your help and I promise I will destroy every robot and stop doing bad stuff you have my word.

Everyone looked at eggman and knuckles came out and said

" you've fooled us so many times in the past just to beat chaos and the meterx and black doom and then beat us I say we pound him"

Sonic walked in front of eggman and looked at knuckles and said with an angry expression

" I don't think we have a choice this time knux"

Knuckles looked at sonic and rose a fist and said with anger

" really give us a reason why "

Julie-su walked out and put a hand on knuckles shoulder " I think you should stand down"

Sonic gave a reason why " cause he can help us get into snivleys fortress and help us turn this god dam war around cause the way it looks we've lost every thing"

Knuckles clenched his fists and said " I don't like it but if he goes out of line or goes on his promise he might as well be 6 feet under"

Eggman jumped when he heard that from knuckles and said " I won't I promise"

While everyone walked away Antoine, bunnie, knuckles, sonic, eggman, Julie su, walked over into the war tent and eggman went over to the computer and said " I'm going to bring up the schematics of the fortress and the codes" when eggman got close enough the computer shut down and Nichole came out with her holographic animal form and said

" you will never get in to the system eggman " eggman looked shocked and said " I ain't going to repeat my self out there" Nichole said to eggman in a very unlike manor

" I'm not haveing a evil mad man go though my systems so you can go to high" but before Nichole could finish chuck came into the room and told Nichole to calm down.

Chuck had a worried look on his face and said

" you all do know that snivley has got Sally right without her we aint got a battle plan"

Sonic slammed his fist on the table with anger " we can do this without her besides she'll never betray us don't worry" sonic then remembers what silver said

Flashback

" you know what she does right she's going to stab you guys in the back"

Reality

Sonic looked at the case with great worry and thought to him self 'she can't betray us' while everyone was arguing sonic walk over and picked up the case and walked out when no one was looking. He walked over to the tent where tails was be locked up and saw cream just staring at the tent and as he walked up to the door cream had that look in her eye like she was going to do something. As sonic walked in he noticed that no one was guarding tails and he was just sitting there crying. Sonic walked over to the desk in the corner and sat down while putting the case on the table. Sonic spoke with a quiet voice

" should I do this I don't even know if this is just another silver thing thinking I'm the traitor and trying to kill me but then again could he be right with sal" sonic then was shocked in what he said and looked and pushed the case away and said

" she ain't going to I will get her out before snivley does anything to her"

Without question he ran out of the tent speeding off to snivleys fortress but tails heard sonic and knew he was going to get him self killed. Tails squirmed left and right trying to get out of the ropes only to fall sideways onto the floor. There was a loud thud and cream was outside and walked in to see tails trying to get out

" why are you trying to escape its useless" tails looked up at cream and said with out question " let me out I need to do something" cream just stared at tails with great anger

" your going to give a good reason why" tails shouted at cream " sonics going to get himself killed if I don't help him" cream just stared at tails more and then helped him out by untieing him and said " you heard him to " tails got up and looked cream in the eye and said " thanks now I'm off to help sonic" tails ran out of the tent and flew upwards and towards snivleys fortress. Cream watched tails fly off and said with a soft voice " good luck tails your going to need it"

Everyone in the tent are arguing. Eggman slams his fist on the table and said

" we don't have time to argue cause every minuet we waste my nephew gets more powerful so let me into the system" Julie su waved her hand from the left to right and shouted

" we ain't going to let you into the system eggman with the data Nichole has you can use it against us" eggman looked at Julie su with anger " I have no intention to destroy you only my nephew like I said I gave you my word out there" knuckles jumped on top of the table and put his fist in eggmans face " if you talk like that again to her I will crush you"

Eggman turned and put his hands up And exhaled though his mouth and said " what's the point you ain't going to let me so we might be as well screwed" before knuckles could open his mouth Elias Walked into the tent and said " what's all the fuss about anyway" Elias looked at eggman and said with great anger " this better be good " eggman looked at Elias and pointed out why he's there. Elias then said to knuckles and Julie su " stand down if he says sonic trusts him just this once and he has the codes for the snivleys base I think we haven't got a choice so back off" both of them didn't like how Elias told them and backed off. Elias said to Nichole " we need him to give us the schematics for the base so why don't you lock down your files and let eggman on" Nichole didn't like what he said and knew she didn't have a choice and done what she was told. Eggman went on to the system and hacked into snivleys system with great ease and brought up everything about snivleys fortress from mines to a giant fleet. Eggman looked at the screen and said " he's been busy when he kicked me out" everyone looked at the screen and then turned to see the rest of the chaotix. Knuckles went up to espio and gave a smile and put his hand out " where have you guys been" espio shakes his hand and gave a reply " we were escorting some people to safety "

Vector " yeah wasn't easy almost lost people"

Charmy " yeah we beat some robots up it was fun"

Saffron " Charmy and I got some payback"

Knuckles gave a chuckle and walked away from them and pointed at the screen

" we've got some work to do so be ready to move out"

Eggman spoke up and pointed at the main computer room " this is where we can turn the robots into my control and then we might be able to make a fair fight with black doom and the meterx" they started talking about a battle plan.

Cream was sitting on a stump and looked up in to the clear blue sky and thought to herself

" it's so peaceful here" she bursts into tears " oh I wish my mother was here "she looks down and then hears a noise coming to her she looks at the figure in the distance and saw bunnie. She went up to cream and sat down next to her " whats Wrong sugah" cream then leans her head on bunnies arm and said " I miss my mum" bunnie put her arm round cream and said

" she's in a better place don't worry I bet she looking down on you right now smiling " cream lightens up a bit and sheds a tear and softly says to bunnie " thank you " bunnie looks at cream and thinks to herself " losing your mum at that age must be hard".

Sonic arrives at the fortress seeing the guards walking up and down. Sonic then hears a helicopter noise and hears a light voice in the back of his head " sonic" he turns to see tails right behind him. Without think he charged at tails. Tails saw sonic running at him and braced him self. Sonic grabbed tails and slammed him to the tree and held him there

" how did you get out and why would you come here" tails looked at sonic and gave an answer " without help your going to get your self killed" sonic heard that sentence and knew why tails was there and pointed at the containment block and said " that's where there keeping Sally we need to get there so I'll creat a diversion while you get her" tails nodded and went over to the containment block undetected and sonic started to run up the main road to the fortress only to see the robots shooting at someone else. Sonic without question ran in and thought they were shooting at tails. He ran and spin dashed through one robot and ran up to the next kicking it in to another robot and blew up. He saw that the robots took no notice in sonic so he followed a group of robots only to see scrouge slicing them one by one and Fiona punching and kicking them while anti boomer blowing them up with his homemade rocket launcher while anti tails flying and kicking them and anti Antoine swing his sword back and forth chopping up the robots anti Sally just punching and kicking the robots. Sonic looked at them thinking " if their here then it looks like tails was right I do need back up" sonic zoomed in on to scrouge spin dashing him in the stomach and bashing him into a tree. Sonic landed on his feet and everyone looked at him at surprise. Scrouge got up and said " oh great by twins here this is going to be fun" scrouge looked and pointed at the suppression squad " keep the robots off us while I have a talk with my twin" sonic just gave a smile and put his hand up and thumb up and said with happiness " long time no see scrouge so how was the jail " scrounge ran up to sonic and grabbed his arm and swung him to a tree " it's burned to the ground" sonic got up and looked at scrouge " I doubt zonic would just let you go so you broke out" sonic ran at scrouge and slide into scrouge and went face flat into the ground and said while In mid air " oh f*** " sonic turned and said" I really don't have time for this so have fun with the robots" sonic ran into the base running so fast no one saw him. He stopped and looked at a map and pointed to the cells. He ran there as fast as possible.

Tails snuck into the air vent and got to the containment cells to see no there and to hear a battle going on outside " nice distraction sonic now to rescue Sally "

Tails looked the first few cells to see nothing but blood in all of them " dam what has snivley been up to in here" sonic rushed up onto tails and spooked him " tails you need to be faster then that if you want to save sal" and in the distance a loud shout cam out " I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT" tails and sonic rushed up to that cell where it came from. Tails looked surprised at sonic " how did you know that would work" sonic looked at tails with confusion " I didn't" they stopped to see Sally chained up to the wall. Sonic spin dashed the bars to open the cell door. Tails got a laser out and shot the chains to set her free. Sally looked angry at sonic and tails " what took you guys so long and why ain't there security here" sonic gave a chuckle " there to busy fighting scrouge" then a voice came at the end of the hall " well there's me still lets see if you can get past me" they looked to see Amy with her hammer blocking the exit. Sonic came out close to Amy and said " Amy come on fight snivleys control we know you can I know you can" Amy then got mad and took a swing at sonic and hit him into the wall and knocked him out. Amy laughed at sonic on the floor and pointed to tails " your next " tails got into his fighting stance only to get interrupted by Sally " come tails we need to retreat " tails shouted out " we can't just leave sonic here"

Sally looked at sonic on the floor and shed a tear " come on tails we need to we can defeat her with that hammer" tails complied and followed sally with great regret " sorry sonic" they ran only to see a robot pushing them back to face Amy " come on tails are you afraid to face me sonic wasn't" tails gave a smile to Amy " heh do you really think you can stop me"

Tails was still smiling at Amy and nodded. Amy got angry and shouted " THEN COME ON FIGHT ME " tails grabbed Sally and Brought her to the floor with him. A large explosion came at the wall and made a hole and the robot blew up and Amy went into the wall and got knocked out. Sally looked up at tails and said " how did you knew that was going to happen" tails helped Sally up and said " you don't know do you you'll find out soon enough" Sally was confused and followed tails to help pick up sonic and went out the hole in the wall. They were greeted by a meterx ship. Sally jumped for the meterx with a jump kick only to be caught and got a word from the meterx " it's a good thing our leader knows you or you'll be dead now" tails quickly interrupted them and said " put her in the back same with sonic he needs medical attention and we need to go to meterx HQ NOW " Sally looked surprised at tails and got angry and happy at the same time that she thought " hes working with the meterx so it's a lose win situation where we can use to our advantage" they flew away in the direction of the HQ. while they were flying sally looked out back to see snivley just standing where the hole was made just looking at the fly off. She thought " hes not chasing after us why " snivley turned to Amy and said to her with anger " you failed your mission but that doesn't matter I want you to execute plan Zulu beta alpha 1-2-1" Amy heard snivley and got up and looked at him and said " you can't do that " snivley gave and evil smile and gloated and laughing at the same time saying " their going to know the power of my new empire and I want you to lead the charge on them " Amy then looked at snivley and just stood there. snivley turned and said " get a move on then " Amy then walked away with a little smirk whispering "sonic was right I shouldn't have join him. Snivley needs to be defeated"

Tails stares at sonic knocked out " dam this wasn't suppose to happen and can we get there faster please" Sally looks at sonic as well then at tails " what do you mean by that tails" tails looked at sal and then gave her a record and plan for the meterx why they came to mobius. Sally had a quick look and was surprised why they attacked them " we attacked them first hmmmm gun really needs to stop thinking with their err rifle " sonic woke up and gave a little chuckle while in pain " heh you were always funny with those sayings " sonic looked at tails and said " thanks for coming back for me " tails looked at sonic with a smile and said " we're brothers we always fight but we forgive each other no matter how bad we do" Sally looked at sonic and tails forgiving each other and thought of the time where sonic and her were going out and nothing came between them. She thought her self " maybe it is time to forgive him after all he was taken advantage at the party when he wasn't in control of his actions" Sally looked at sonic and sonic looked at sally. Sonic said to her " well looks like I owe you a apology sal. For all the times I some anything bad to you if that makes it better " Sally looked at sonic and got up and walked over to him and said " I'm sorry too " sonic looked shocked in Sally " sal you didn't shout at me for calling you sal " Sally held sonics hand and said " I'm sorry for shouting at you I've should've known better to treat you like that you were taken advantage of at the party when you were drunk at the time" sonic gave a little chuckle and groaned in pain " please don't make me laugh it hurts " Sally held sonics hand even tighter. Tails saw the bond that they had and said " should I leave you two alone " before they could answer the pilot said " dont think so were there at HQ" they landed and the door opened with a couple of paramedics running in to get sonic and take him for medical treatment. Sally and tails walked out only to be greeted by Cosmo. Sally walked up to her and said " who the heck are you " Cosmo just stood there and just looked at tails. Sally turned back and forth at Cosmo and tails to see them looking at each other with a smile like their happy to see each other again. Sally said to Cosmo " ok so you must be the leader and it looks like I should just leave you and tails alone for a while so I will follow the paramedics to sonic to see if hes all right" when Sally walked with the paramedics she looked back and saw Cosmo and tails talking to each other and holding hands. She thought to herself " she must be really important to tails maybe I can get it out of sonic"

Is sonic and Sally getting back together and is the meterx an ally or foe and what is snivleys plan and what is Amy going to do and what is scrouge and black doom planning they haven't been in the story for long so I'm going to maybe commit a hole chapter to their reasons why they are there plus review my story or no chapter 5 I need at least 2 reviews please just tell me what you guys think even if you want to complain if it's crap every review gets me closer to making the STORY BETTER so god dam REVIEW THIS NOW


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the suppression problem

Sonic, Sally, a doctor are in the medical room at meterx HQ. Sally was next to sonic who is lying down on a bed injured by Amy's hammer ( read last chapter ) . Sally held sonics hand

And said to him " sonic who's is tails girl friend " sonic got up while holding his side.

" that was Cosmo " Sally just sitting there just listening " when we were out fighting the meterx she was against them and she was the one of her kind left ( basically watch sonic x season 3 for the whole story and sonic tells this to Sally ok ) " Sally was shocked in what sonic told her and a voice came from the door. It was tails leaning on the door " yeah now they need the emeralds to make their race live again in peace and to stop the war and I believe Cosmo no matter what" sonic looked at tails " yeah I still owe you for that ambush in the HQ " tails gave a smile and walked out " get some rest cause tomorrow we make a plan together for the meterx and gun to team up on black doom" sonic lied back down and said with a small voice " I'm wondering would scrouge be a problem during this " sonic went to sleep and Sally dozed off using sonics arm as a pillow.

While our heroes rest up for the night we find our selfs with scrouge and Fiona and the suppression squad. Camping outside snivleys base getting ready to attack ( and yes it's night time) the fire was burning wide and bright. Snivley was watching closely on his monitor " what are they up to" snivley gave a loud laughter " I KNOW WHAT TO DO HAHAHA" scrouge got up of the tree and said " fi I know you come up with the plan but we can just attack now he won't suspect it" Fiona turned and smiled at him and walked up " sweetie you know not to question me cause I know what I'm doing" scrouge just gave an inpatient grin " when are we going to attack and complete our mission " Alicia walked over and joined the conversation " this really is boring if we want him out of the question we should attack now instead till morning" Fiona just got up and pointed at Alicia and said with anger " you have no right to give your option now sit back with the rest like a good little princess you are " Alicia got angry and showed her teeth " grrrr I'll make you pay for saying that " she got her whip out and tried to attack Fiona and she backflips dodging it by a split second. Scrouge uses his speed and grabs Alicia and throws her to into the tree

" sit back kid your going to make the wrong move " she gets up with a grin on her face and walks away.

" I'll get my revenge one day" she says with a whisper while walking towards the suppression squad. While she was walking towards them patches got up and walk towards her and said with great inpatients

" when are we going to attack my princess" while looking at Alicia with one hand one his sword

" just like always we listen to that cow like every time why don't we just attack now and get it over with" with anger and looking back into patches eye.

Miles was working on something and overheard the conversation.

" cause they say they have a plan but I say I've got one two " saying with a twist evil smirk on his face.

" is it another plan where we got our arses kick when scrouge turned super and we gave all hope to that blue idiot" she said with anger and a hand on her hip.

Miles just smirked and walked away saying " you'll know in good time just wait little princess"

Patches and Alicia were confused in what miles said and just walked over to their sleeping bags and went to sleep all but Alicia she waited in till everyone else was a sleep. She got up out of her sleeping bag hoping that she won't wake anyone up. She slowly un zipped the bag and went out and stood up. While moving quietly she moved slowly in till she was out of site.

She slowly moved deeper into the forest and saw Fiona and scrouge looking at the blueprints of the base. She slowly moved closer and closer to them to hear what they are saying. Tree by tree she waited in till it was clear in till she got close enough to hear.

" sweetie why are you even got them along they are just going to slow us down we could've just got the destructsix things would be easier" she said in a comforting voice while sliding her hand down scrouges arm.

" ahh you know how it is we do this job and they take the bait just like always" said with an evil smirk while putting his arm round Fiona. She smile and kissed him on the cheek and gave a evil smile back the realised and said with no clue what so ever.

" by the way what is the plan anyway you made it up and you didn't even tell me "

Scrouge walked away " it's my plan and they and you will follow with out question ok "

Fiona knew that he was going to do something and said with shouting and grabbing his arm while walking away .

" you better not leave me behind like last time I've had enough of it when I went out with sonic "

Scrouge just chuckled and still walked away and said " well if you're fast enough you might live"

Fiona let go of his arm and gave a gasp and rubbed her hand on her opposite arm up and down. Knowing that she and scrouge might be over and done with. When scrouge was out of sight Alicia walked on on Fiona who was sitting down looking at the blueprints.

Fiona didn't realise Alicia was there in till she was right next to her. Alicia put her hand on her shoulder and said with a laugh.

" looks like we might be played like fools with him around so I have a little offer to you. Maybe we can help each other out. "

Fiona just looked up at Alicia and looked back at the blueprints thinking

" would he really sacrifice me I thought we might have something going on"

Fiona closed her eyes and clenched her fists and slammed them on the table.

" get out of here now princess. I know scrouge and he wouldn't sacrifice us and especially me no go back and get some rest you've got work tomorrow"

Alicia looked at Fiona and knew that she was thinking the same thing as her

" I know he will betray us again just like last time"

Alicia just walked away and felt something deep inside, like she actually felt sorry for Fiona

Cause it wouldnt be the first time that he betrayed her and the suppression squad. She turned and looked at Fiona just putting her head on the table crying saying out loud

" he's going to do it again". Alicia kept walking towards the camp getting back in to her sleeping bag when miles opened his eyes seeing Alicia with a depressed face.

" what's wrong now princess first you was Angry and ready to get revenge and now your depressed" with a whispering voice trying not to wake up the rest. Alicia just turned towards miles and looked down and said with great dis honour

" miles what would you say if you know if you feel sorry for some one" miles just looked up at the stars when she said that and closed his eyes and exhaled with worry ness

" I had a bad feeling about this would happen" Alicia looked at miles with confusion

" what do you mean what would happen " miles turned towards Alicia and said with regret

" let's say your the anti Sally your evil but prime Sally is well the prime if she turns bad well do I need to say more " Alicia took it into thought and realised and shouted out loud and woke everyone up with a loud roar.

" I don't want to turn good I'm happy being evil right now"

Boomer wiped his hand over his eyes and said with anger

"Why did you wake us up this time for and what's this about not being bad"

Patches, bunnie ( please remember that anti bunnie rabbot is bunnie rabbit) both looked at alicia. Alicia looked around with a tear in her eye and got up and ran into the forest.

Patches piped up " whatz her problem" miles sat up and looked at Alicia running into the woods " she's going through a hard time so I think we need some rest go back to sleep"

And that's what they did. They went to sleep and while Alicia was running through the forest with a tear in her eye shouting out " I don't want to be good" over and over again she says while running deeper and deeper to the forest.

( back at camp )

Fiona overheard the commotion coming from the camp and heard the repeated voice

" I don't want to be good" Fiona got up an walked over to the camp sit only to see that Alicia was missing. She knew that she would pull a fast one on them but then realised the sentence in the back of her head again and again. She went over to miles, who was awake thinking what Alicia said " are we really losing our badness or us it just us getting tired of it"

Fiona noticed that miles was the only one up. She quietly walk towards him and kneeled downwards towards him and said whispering

" where's Alicia was she the one shouting I don't want to be good and what's that all about"

Miles rolled in the opposite so his back is facing Fiona and completely ignored her. This got Fiona very mad and she put her hand on his arm and said angrily but while whispering trying as hard as she can not to shout " what was the commotion about I heard and your going to tell me kid " miles just let out a sigh and spoke with a depressed voice and pointed to where she ran off to " she thinks she's turning good cause she's cares about someone " Fiona thought in her head that running out into the forest is a bad place to be and ran in the direction she went while think with curiosity " she cares about someone and then she thinks about turning good what's gotten into her and where in hell was god dam scrouge during that camp" she keeps running and running trying to see if she can hear the crys of Alicia.

(Over a pond )

While she's searching for Alicia someone else has found her weeping over a pond crying her eyes out. The figure walks over to Alicia very quietly and gently puts a hand over her shoulder and softly says " it's going to be all right Alicia " Alicia slowly turned her head only to see scrouge comforting her. She jumped and shouted out loud

" your the last person I want to see " scrouge jumped out with confusion

" we'll that's a bad way to treat someone when their trying to comfort you " Alicia started clenching her teeth and fists and realised what scrouge was trying to do and let up and fell to he ground, sitting there scrouge walked over and sat next to her with his knee up and one arm resting on it " so what's the talking about you thinking your turning good" scrouge then so jumped and knew what he was really saying and the looked at Alicia and just saw another lost person who need cheering up. He gave her a hand, she looked at it for a few seconds and grabbed it and helped her up. He pulled to hard and she went flying into him and both looked at each other like they were playing around a pretending they didn't realise anything. She looked at scrouge like a side she never saw a nice comforting side but then looked directly at the pond and saw her own reflection and thought to her self

" what's happening . That I'm actually falling for scrouge again or am I just that sad that I need comforting " she looked into scrouges eyes and saw a new person like something grew inside and made him into a good person. Scrouge thought the same with Alicia that he was going soft or was he really turning good. Alicia shed another tear but before that could make contact with her fur scrouge wiped it with his thumb and said comfortingly

" it's all going to turn out all ok just wait in till tomorrow once we do this everything will be back to normal I promise" Alicia gave a little smile and started to let go of scrouge and walked back to the camp. Scrouge waited in till she was out of site and shouted out loud

" god dam it am I really going to go with her again it's not the first time but it looked like she needed it. Tomorrow they are going to need it cause it all changes with one machine"

He started to walk back to camp right behind Alicia. Fiona started running and saw Alicia and started running at her. Alicia heard twigs snapping and and looked where the noise was and saw Fiona running towards her " what are you doing here Fiona " in a worry tone hoping that scrouge might have gone the other way back to camp.

" we'll I came as fast as I could cause miles said that you went this way and he was right after all " while quick thinking of Alicia she ran back to camp and gave a smile back to Fiona " come on no time to waste I need to talk to you back at camp" Fiona looking puzzled she just ran with out thinking. They ran back to camp to see everyone still asleep

" come on this way " Alicia said to Fiona in a happy voice and whispering at the same time.

Fiona looked confused "first they said she was crying now she's happy as a whistle some went on out there but what" Fiona followed Alicia to the war room and said quietly

" ok so what would happen if you got all good and you fell for some one " Fiona looked even more puzzled and confused and raised on eye brow and said " who have you seen " but before Alicia could answer scrouge walked in saying with a smile on his face

" she had a stage and I helped her get through it " Fiona looked so confused and did care if she woke up the rest " what in hell are you guys talking about and what did you do to her "

Alicia put a smile on her face and then realised about him and her and said with a smile

" he just help through a tuff situation that's all " . Fiona then looked at Alicia and scrouge and shouted out loud in a sciatic way " nooooo you can't be serious her and you I thought it was me and you scrouge " . Scrouge rubbed his head with his hand and said with regreat

" we are Fiona I'm just have inh second guesses if we should be you know together " he said while stuttering that last past . Fiona didnt take to likely with the scrouge and alicia thing and shouted with anger and clenching or fist and the pointing at Alicia and her self

" it's either me or her scrouge chose wisely now " scrouge looked at both of them and walked away saying " i don't know I need to decide soon all right" fiona got pissed off and went into scrouges face " listen here scrouge we don't talk ever again not in till you pick me or her. Miles was just watching and went into there " why are you guys shouting for scrouge completely ignored and walked away from miles. Miles then looked at Fiona and said with confusion " what's he's problem " Fiona just gave a hmht and walked away ignoring miles. Miles then looked a Alicia " what's her problem " Alicia walked away with anger and swearing lightly and walked away ignoring miles. Miles then Looks at Alicia and says out loud " what's her problem " he then looked around and noticed no one there and said loudly and confused " who am I talking to then " patches walked in and said

" miles keep it down we are trying to get sleep here" miles then realised and just crossed his arms and said " great even as the brains here I'm still blamed for the mistakes for the god dam girls and scrouge.

**Just got to point out I'm in the process in making another story with NEW CHARECTERS AND THE NEW CHARECTERS CAN BE ONE OF YOUR CHARECTERS SO COME ONE AND SUBMIT YOUR CHARECTER **

**ps i need to know what your charecter is what's his/ her personality is what's their powers are ( if they have any) what they act like what they like and dis like and please be informaticsown them plus any romances ( if any please remind you that you don't have to chose thisI opinion but rest you do apart from powers )**

**Pps when you are chosen ( randomly if there is more than one ok) you can be helping with the story if you want so just ask if you want ( chosen only ) **

**Ppps I love doing this it's so much fun**

**Pppps dude if you are reading this one I just wasting your time :D**

**Ppppps and they cant be invincible plus i needed a info on how you want to know how your charecter comes into the story as well please **

**Pppppps please read my preview and tell me if you like it or not if so you can tell me your charecter and join in on the story ( if chosen again ) plus weaknesses as well please**


End file.
